peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 December 2000
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2000-12-27 ;Comments *Complete show including 2000 Festive Fifty, #35-21. *Start of show: 'Welcome to Peel Acres, an entirely mince pie free zone, alas.' *Somewhat unsurprisingly, Peel lists his three favourite LPs of the year as being those by Laura Cantrell ('Not The Tremblin' Kind'), Melt-Banana ('Teeny Shiny') and the Fall ('The Unutterable'). *He is envious of a listener who claims he saw the Undertones when they were called Johnny & The Green Disaster, something JP is unaware of. No reference can be found to this. According to Wikipedia, for the first year of their career they had no name at all, but were subsequently briefly named the Hot Rods. *Herman Düne's visit to Peel Acres coincided with everyone watching John's appearance in Five Seconds To Spare, from which JP regrets that his favourite line, "Phone call for you, Dave. It's the boss", had been cut. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Hellacopters: 'Get Ready (10 inch EP-White Trash Soul)' (Bad Afro) *Hefner: 'Half A Life (split 7 inch with Murry The Hump)' (Too Pure) :(JP: 'A kind of mixed Christmas for us here at Peel Acres, because on Christmas Day the Pig fell over, hurt her ankle, and spent most of Boxing Day in the A&E department at the hospital in Bury St Edmunds, no breakages but, what was it they said, damaged tissue, or something?, and she's now on crutches and so forth, so there'll be no Pig's Big 78 tonight, I'm afraid, or tomorrow night, but next week, hopefully, we'll get back to doing those. We still had a good Christmas despite that. :An email from Chris Altram which intrigued us and rather disappointed us in a way in that it says, "Just to let you know, I was surprised to hear you hosting a carol-singing event live on your show. For an educated man, I would have thought you'd have been aware of the hypocrisy and propoganda distributed by the Church. I'm sure you're aware of the true meaning of the Christmas festivities, that it's an ancient folk festival which has nothing to do with the birth of Jesus Christ." Well, if there is anybody in the country who was turned to Jesus by hearing us rather drunkenly singing carols from Peel Acres, then I should be interested to know who that person was, and frankly would have them sectioned. But I really think you missed the point, Chris, to be honest.') *Fallout Boy: 'Go With The Flow (12 inch)' (Pig Pen) *Dugong: 'The Last Time I Was This Happy, I Was Killing Someone (7 inch EP-I'm Not Leaving)' (Bombed Out) *Stephen Malkmus: 'Church On White (CD-Stephen Malkmus)' (Domino) *Ghostface: 'Nocturnal (12 inch)' (Voodoo) *Cocteau Twins: 'Frosty The Snowman (Compilation CD-Volume Five)' (Volume) *Jeff Mills: 'Robot Replica (CD-Metropolis)' (Tresor) *Metrovavan: 'French Lessons (CD-Retrofitting)' (Liquefaction Empire) *Clay Hammond: 'Suzy Do It Better Than You (split CD with ZZ Hill-Southern Soul Brothers)' (Kent) *Herman Düne: 'The Backyard Berries (7 inch EP-15 Trapped In A Fire)' (Prohibited) *(Listener complaints that John says 'er' too much lead to a terrible pun) *Liverpool Scene: 'Love Is (LP-Recollections)' (Charisma) *Kim Hiorthøy: 'Juli (CD-Hei)' (Smalltown Supersound) *Murry The Hump: 'The House That Used To Be A Ship (split 7 inch with Hefner)' (Too Pure) 2000 Festive Fifty: Numbers 35-21 *'35': Lab 4, 'Candyman (12 inch)' (One Inch) *'34': Cuban Boys, 'Theme For Prim & Proper (7 inch-Old Skool For Scoundrels)' (Prim & Proper) *'33': Cat Power, 'Wonder Wall' (Peel Session) From session #1, recorded 2000-06-18. The only session track to make this chart. :(JP: 'Never realised what a good song it was until Cat Power covered it as part of the covers session.') *'32': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Twenty Four Hour Garage People (CD-Trouble Over Bridgwater)' (Probe Plus) A second outing for this, which had made the 1999 FF at #30 as a session track. *'31': Herman Düne, 'Drug-Dealer In The Park (CD-Turn Off The Light)' (Prohibited) *'30': Cowcube, 'Popping Song (CDr)' (white label) *'29': Cuban Boys, 'Vinyl Countdown (EP-Cuban Boys On TV)' (white label) *'28': Clinic, 'The Second Line (LP-Internal Wrangler)' (Domino) *'27': Laura Cantrell, 'Two Seconds (CD-Not The Tremblin' Kind)' (Spit & Polish) *'26': New Order, 'Brutal (Soundtrack CD-The Beach)' (London) *'25': Radiohead, 'Kid A (CD-Kid A)' (Parlophone) *'24': PJ Harvey, 'The Whores Hustle And The Hustlers Whore (CD-Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea)' (Island) :(JP: 'The boots she wore at our live gig in Cardiff are never far from my thoughts.') *'23': Fall, 'Two Librans (CD-The Unutterable)' (Eagle) :(JP: 'From one of the unmissable LPs of our time.') *'22': Calexico, 'Ballad Of Cable Hogue (CD-Hot Rail)' (City Slang) :(JP: 'I'd forgotten how good that is. They played in this very room, you know. :I'm glad you're listening because all four of our children are in the house tonight, and all four of them are watching television in the next room. But one of these days, somewhere, some night, they'll listen to their dad's programme.') *'21': Laura Cantrell, 'Somewhere, Some Night (CD-Not The Tremblin' Kind)' (Spit & Polish) :(JP: 'Well, if it was up to me, there'd be at least six Laura Cantrell tracks in the Festive Fifty. Find out if there are more tomorrow when we go from number 20 to number 1, and Alexandra just came downstairs to tell me that she and her mum were listening upstairs, so that's one out of four anyway.') File ;Name *2000-12-27 incl F50 35-21 JP001227.mp3 ;Length *01:59:55 ;Other *Very good sound at 192 kbps: some static at the start. ;Available * Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty